The Swagger of a Crippled
by baybie102
Summary: A girl who lost her legs in an accident when she was young just wanted a job. But when she gets a job at the Urahara Shoten, well, you can just guess that a job wasn't the only thing she gets. Warnings: Character Death, Swearing - Rated M for later chaps


I hauled myself up into the wheelchair, wincing. God, did it hurt my arms to hold my weight. But I could do this. I wheeled myself gently downstairs on the ramp my grandpa had bought me before he had passed on. My dad just ignored me, as usual. Not hungry for breakfast, I skipped it, instead grabbing my bag and heading straight out the door.

"Hm," I asked myself, "I wonder if there's a place that'll hire a disabled." I mumbled. Probably not. After all, who would want a disabled? They aren't of much use. I rolled my eyes. What useless thoughts I had in my head. I shook them out, smiling to try and lift my spirits. Looking at my watch, I saw that it was 10:00, business would be up and going by now. _Time to give it a shot anyways, _I told myself. I took a deep breath and crossed the street towards my always-favorite coffee shop to get some before my start. Upon entering, a group of what seemed to be college students stepped in front of me. I smiled, even though I knew what was happening.

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked them in my sweetest voice. One of them smirked.

"The question is, can you help yourself?" They said smugly. I looked at them confused. That was a new one. But I got the question as soon as my bag was jerked out of my hands. I reached for it, yet they held it up high. The tallest kid grabbed it, looking through the contents. Apparently there was nothing of value to them, so he dumped it all on the floor, kicking the contents randomly across the room. I frowned, and then was shocked as the chair was knocked out from under me. One second I was sitting upright, the next I was eating it in front of the entire restaurant. People were sniggering, pointing, or simply ignoring it. What douche bags. I used my arms to pull myself towards my chair, but it was yanked again, this time into the air.

"Boo hoo, the poor little special-ed can't get up!" The tall girl laughed. The entirety of the group and that café's people laughed along with her. They just threw my wheelchair across the room and left. I wanted to cry. This happened almost everywhere I went. I guess I wasn't really that important, or somebody might've bothered to care. After managing to crawl around, gather my stuff, and get back into my wheelchair, I bought my coffee and promptly left. It was a Saturday, so I had no school. That was a bonus. That entire earlier scene would've already happened three times already if it wasn't. I rolled towards a quieter, more peaceful-looking street before starting my motor on the wheelchair. I waved to the little kids who would gladly come up and give me candy or a toy, saying, 'Get better, miss!' and such. I smiled, my happiness returning as if earlier had never even happened. Innocence of the children was always so adorable and uplifting. I couldn't find anything interesting or a job worth working at, so I decided to go home.

"Today was an overall nice day," I surmised. That was about right, too. It was a lot better than most of my days.

- FF -

When I woke up in the morning, there was a strange presence in the house, as if something had happened. I rolled my eyes, realizing it was just the same atmosphere as usual, just heavier. I grabbed my wheelchair, let out a grunt as I heaved myself once again into it, then motoring out of my room and down the ramp. When I entered the kitchen for breakfast, I saw father cooking.

"Finally eating?" He asked boringly. "A cripple like you needs to eat or they'll end up worse than they actually are." I sighed. Ever since the accident, father had gotten like this.

"Yeah, dad. I know. I'm going into town again today to see if I can find a job."

"Good. Just so you know, there was a place I passed by. Some candy shop called the Urahara Shoten that was looking for work. I think they might allow cripples. Probably not you, though, you're too clumsy. How does a person fall out of their own wheelchair, anyway?" He asked. I nodded as he turned and gave me a plate. I ate happily before motoring out of the house again, this time careful to avoid any place I didn't_ need_ to be. The streets were surprisingly quiet. Something really seemed off today. It was probably just me, though. _Ahehehehe, I'm too paranoid! I really need to learn to stay calm._ I told myself. When I followed my cell phone's GPS, it led me to some backway alley near a suburb. I raised an eyebrow, until realizing that there was a shop randomly in the middle of it . . .?

The calligraphy on the sign said Urahara Shoten, so I guessed that this was it . . .

"Hello?" I asked shyly, peeking through the doorway before rolling in. I heard a _clink clunk, clink clunk_ coming from the hallways. _The owner, maybe?_ I thought. A man in a greenish cape and striped hat & clogs came out from the back.

"Why hello! How may I help you? Hello?" He asked, smiling. I waved and smiled.

"Hello there. I heard you were looking for work?" I asked, still quiet. He smiled, shaking my hand.

"Yes, yes. Please, come have tea with me in the back and we can discuss the terms of payment and such . . ." He said, guiding me to a small sitting room in the back. My eyes were wide as I stopped by the table.

"Y-You're okay with my disability?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course! As long as you have some form of movement, it's not like you're unable to work, so why not?"He shrugged. I shrugged after him. This man seemed nice enough. I was glad that nobody else was really around to bully me again. As we discussed payment terms, we found a reasonable price and settled on it. The man, whose name was evidently Urahara, seemed intent on not giving me too much work though, it seemed. _Great. Another one giving me pity._ I thought bitterly.

"Urahara-san?" I asked. He nodded. "Didn't you want to know my name?" I asked. He seemed to think about it for a second before chuckling.

"Now that I think about it, that would probably be good, ha-ha." He laughed. I smiled.

"No problem. The name's Kyandi."

"Well then, Kyandi, I suppose we should find something for you to do!"

* * *

A/N: This is just a little story I'm working on. I'm not that good at sad stories, and this story is going to be a lot of hurt/comfort, angst,, and yes, fluffy romance, but that comes near the end. I only have three more days of school, so hopefully I'll have more time to update in the summer. Hope you liked it so far! ^.^


End file.
